survival303fandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:NoBanana/Speedrun Log
I decided to make this for me to log my speed-runs. Feel free to ask questions about my method (I'm not competitive enough to have secret plans) and try to beat me. If you manage (or try), tell me and I'll add your time to my leaderboard. =Poison Speedrun= Following the rules outlined on this thread, get poison as soon as possible. Leaderboard Best Runs: #12:25 - NoBanana #12:34 - NoBanana #14:26 - NoBanana #14:33 - NoBanana #16:18 - NoBanana Personal Bests: #12:25 - NoBanana #17:33 - Potateyo #~20:00 - Nooblox Herbal Run Log Run A First Speedrun. Few details. Used herbal run documented in poison guide. Performed January 2014 Time: ~16:30 Run F Used herbal run documented in poison guide. Fell off plateau twice, got confused on canyon. Used CCT. Performed 31st January 2016. Time: 14:33 Run G Began herbal run, killed by territorial tribe on canyon almost immediately after starting. Flax, plateau, and canyon were all inhabited by advanced tribes (relative to the island). Afterwards, made friends with canyon (leader considered me a celebrity of some form), left soon after. Performed February 1st 2016. Time: N/A Run H Used herbal run documented in poison guide. Successfully got into cave without alerting plateau tribe, altered strategy to minimise time on plateau. Used CCT, & disconnected almost immediately after finishing. Slight inefficiencies on plateau. Performed 6th February 2016. Time: 12:25 Run I Used herbal run from previous run. Forgot tree stumps for CCT, fell off plateau. Used altered strategy for minimal plateau interaction. Took leadership of plateau tribe afterwards, defeated hackers. Performed 7th February Gunpowder Run Log Run B Used original gunpowder run, failed due to unforeseen issues with bombs giving minimal chemistry levels. Distracted by hacker, starved on plateau. Performed 28th January 2016. Time: N/A Run C Used gunpowder run documented in poison guide, first sucessful gunpowder run. Forgot oil and sand, gathered apples. Completed with 1% thirst. Afterwards, went on adventure and attempted to poison/explode warring magma tribes. Performed 29th January 2016. Time: 16:18 Run D Used gunpowder run documented in poison guide, failed due to thirst. Fell off spire, had to kill territorial plateau dweller, died of thirst. Performed 30th January 2016. Time: N/A Run E Used gunpowder run documented in poison guide, drank from flax pond. Gathered apples, forgot glass cup, had to exit and re-enter cave to fetch. Afterwards, went on adventure and lived in mushroom cave with a friend and Dark, dragged into fight with magma dweller. Hid in cave until everyone else left. Performed 30th January 2016. Time: 14:26 =Bluesteel Speedrun= Following the rules outlined here, get bluesteel as fast as possible. Personal Notes This one's unique in that I'm going to need a high smithing level, so I'll either have to make a forge and level it that way, or exclusively make things like ladles or cauldrons. It's also going to take longer than the poison run, so I'll need to get some form of food during the trip. Checklist: *Food **I may be able to collect this during my gathering of blue pigment, though I would need to plan the rest of the trip around it. It could be more ideal to start the run at paradise, and forage some apples and berries (albeit this wastes time). *Blue Pigment **To collect this, I'm going to need to perform, on average, 6 repetitions (I think) of a task. Since this is less than it was previously, I'm going to have a slight advantage over Halo, and I may also be able to avoid making a forge for tools. *Burny Black Stuff **I don't need much of this, and I may be able to collect it once I reach the final destination for my adventure if I don't previously. *Solid Tool Making Item **I need very few of this, and similar to the Burny Black Stuff, it's available at the final destination. *Similar Hidden Item **For this, I need to visit a hidden location, so I'll need to get a light. Something to bear in mind. *Supposedly Valuable Item **This isn't available at the final destination. Gotta make sure I grab some before I head there, it's fairly forgettable. *Smithing Level 6 **This'll be the main time-consumer. I have two options, I can either mine lots of iron with multi-wielded stone pickaxe, then craft it into items like cauldrons, ladles, and steel mix, or I can make a forge (I have to craft a hut and lumbermill too, meaning I have to gather loads of wood, extra stones, and some wheat for this), and do the obvious. The advantage of the latter is better tools for other tasks, but it sounds like it will waste a lot of time. I'll need to try both. *Burny Red Stuff **Self explanatory (assuming you know what burny red stuff is). Leaderboard Best Runs: #NoBanana - 27:57 # # # # Personal Bests: #NoBanana - 27:57 #Halofan987123 - 30:55 Ladle Run Log Run A Used improvised ladle run, forgot oil, didn't get enough leaves for cooking, forgot how to craft oil torch and made lantern instead. Struggled to enter hidden cave, didn't know how many ladles required. 3 teraphyx killed. Performed 31st March 2016. Time: 27:57 Category:Blog posts